


Breathe

by anxiousgeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to More.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

She was going to cry.

She hadn’t expected it to be so intense. To be so much but he kept on moving, slowly entering her and she sobbed.

He kissed her softly on the lips, stilling himself.

“Alright?” he whispered.

“It’s too much,” she whispered back.

“I’ll stop.” He went to pull out but she moved her hand quickly to his behind, holding him there.

“Never stop.” She said out loud, her own voice shocking her slightly. He kissed her again and continued to thrust slowly until he was fully inside her.

She couldn’t breathe.

“It is too much.” he told her.

“Yes.” She sobbed. She could feel tears forming.

“It’s going to get worse.”

“Yes.” She nodded, trying to shake away the tears, the intensity.

“But it’ll be so good.”

“Oh god yes.”

And he started to move.

So slowly, in and out of her body and she couldn’t stop herself.

She cried.

All she’d wanted was him, his body, to jump him. Sex like she’d had before.

This was much more.

This wasn’t just his body, wasn’t just sex, this was his entire being with her. Open for her. 900 years of everything he was and he had seen. He had done.

She felt so helpless.

And she still couldn’t breathe.

He kissed her again, moving slowly. His chest hurt, his hearts hurt because she was right it was too much. He was sure he was going to die, that this was going to kill him, that she was going to kill him.

He kept moving because it was wonderful, the intensity was amazing and he loved it, loved her. He couldn’t remember the last time the reproductive act was this good.

Though he couldn’t remember the last time he had done this.

Or anything similar to this.

Another sob escaped her, tears running down her beautiful face.

They were both going to die.

Especially seeing as how he couldn’t breathe.

She pushed her hips against his, crying out.

If he weren’t feeling exactly the same he would’ve thought he was doing something wrong, that he was hurting her.

He increased his pace a little. Thrust a little harder, gasping when he did so.

She was so perfect, body soft and hot under his, lips so sweet when he kissed her. Those little sobs and cries of pleasure as he moved inside her.

If she didn’t kill him she would break him,

“Oh god Doctor.” She whispered as he thrust particularly hard into her. “I can’t breathe.”

“It’s okay Rose.” He told her before he picked up his pace again, moving faster, harder, making himself cry out on every inward thrust. He could feel her begin to break apart beneath him.

She was still crying.

“Oh Rose.”

He kissed her, a quick peck on the lips before he moved faster again, thrust harder into her, trying to find a spot inside her that would make her scream like before.

Scream and cry and fall apart so beautifully beneath him.

He was so close and she was shaking now, crying harder and he kept moving.

Heavens, he couldn’t breathe at all.

“Please.”

A whimper.

He reached down between them, pressed down hard on her clit and he felt her take in a breath before she screamed out an exhale, crying, sobbing, screaming, shaking and his world stopped.

He was sure that his hearts had stopped beating momentarily too. Her name was shouted out as he came but he wasn’t sure that was his voice, his own tears forming and falling.

He couldn’t remember the last time he cried like this.

So long ago.

Couldn’t remember the last time he cried over something as fantastic as this.

He jerked against her before collapsing on top of her, trying to breathe. He couldn’t breathe,

Neither could she.

She gasped for breath, crying and he kissed her.

It felt like an eternity later when she heard him speak.

“Are you alight?”

“No.” She whispered.

“Me neither.” She smiled at that and he grinned back. “Can you breathe?”

“No.” She kissed him gently. “But I don’t care.”


End file.
